Half Blood High
by Speckled Panda
Summary: Half-Blood High. A highly selective and strange school for primary grades through high school. No on can try to enroll, You may only be selected. Enter Percy Jackson, the school's newest student
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters**

**AN: Italics are thoughts**

******************************************************************************  
Chapter 1: I Move to a Mansion**

***Percy POV***

This new school is very strange. For one, they invited me to come. I've been kicked out of every school I've gone to, so why invite me? Plus, this isn't even a school building. Instead, it's an old Victorian Mansion. The outside is elaborately decorated with fountains that have guys in dresses. From what I can see, there are more gardens out back. There are two parking lots: staff parking and student parking, which is where I go. _Strange, there's no guest parking._

After I park, I begin the walk to the front door. The silence of the grounds erupts with a scream. I don't know who screamed where she (it is definitely a she or a very squeaky boy) is. All I know is that it came from within the strange old mansion.

Most people would probably run or call the cops for help. Not me. Those bright ideas don't even cross through my thick skull. Those smart people don't have severe ADHD like me. So my impulsive, ADHD influenced mind causes me to do the quite possibly worst thing ever.

I bolt in.

*************************************************************************  
**A.N./ CLIFF HANGER! :D**

**So sorry this chapter was so short! I don't know, I guess it just felt like a good time to end…Anywho, I'm going to try really hard to make chapter two longer and up soon, but my ADD influenced mind may cause me to delay that…xD  
I'm sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey, so it's been a while, I know and I'm sorry it took so long to write chapter two! D:**

**Anywho, I do not own PJatO (though I wish I did…xD )**

**Oh, yeah and italics are thoughts**

**Percy POV**

The inside is huge and even more elaborately decorated than the outside. The ceilings are at least 30 feet high, some even have paintings. The walls are covered in portraits and old, painted scenes. Most of them I can't recognize, but as I run, I see a few familiar scenes. One stands out and curiosity causes my willpower to break for a moment. It's that old coliseum in Rome or something. Everyone knows it, so it's no wonder it stood out.

Now that I've slowed my pace, I can see everything more clearly and my ADHD begins to take over. as my speed comes to a halt, I begin to examine things in detail. They're all of old people wearing togas. Then that pitiful scream erupts through the halls again and I'm reminded of my mission.

I sprint through the desolate halls, turn left. Right. Up some stairs, down another. I have no idea where I'm going. All I can do to find her is follow her screams. It doesn't help much that these tall ceilings echo sound like crazy.

Up another flight and turn right. The floor's red carpeting is gradually turning darker and darker, as if a lot of people go through this corridor commonly. _So at least this place isn't an abandoned mansion. _There are doors after doors along the walls, on both sides. Some are decorated with whiteboards or plants. One has police tape on it, which causes me to wonder if some crime was committed there.

As I turn another corner, I see two figures up ahead. From my distance I can't make out many details, so I just keep going, but at a slower pace.

Soon, I can see that one is, indeed, a girl. She is on the ground with her back pressed to the wall. I can see her hair is dark brown and she's pale as death. The other figure is a tan boy with black hair. He looks stronger than her. Before I can take in more, I notice another thing. Well not so much notice as _hear_. Someone is running full speed in my direction. Before I can even turn to look, I'm shoved aside boy, who keeps running towards the terrified girl. He has deep black hair, almost like a starless sky.

I watch to see what happens. The boy reaches the couple and looks surprised and a bit grossed out. He starts to say something, but suddenly an old fashioned bell rings and students come pouring out of classrooms all down the halls. None seem surprised to hear a girl screaming her head off.

They all were the school uniform: a navy blue skirt or slacks, a matching suit jacket, a white polo, black tie, and, of course, the school crest. The crest is split into thirds, each containing a different element. The first has a bolt of lightning, the second is waves, and the third, a deep fog. On the top two thirds there are "H"s and the bottom a single "B". Every student must wear it over their heart.

People stare at me curiously. _Of course. New students are rare here._

One girl breaks away from the deluge of students and begins to walk towards me. She's wearing black tights with Disney's Cheshire Cat's grinning face all over her legs, paired with black combat boots and almost-neon purple laces. As if she doesn't already look crazy enough, her hair is flaming red, with lemon-yellow tips, and bright orange and yellow highlights. From a distance, she probably looks like she has an apple for a head.

Abruptly, she runs towards me with a grin bigger than the cat on her tights.

"Hi! Are you new here? Wow, you're kinda cute…I mean, my name's Leara! Who are you?!"

"I'm Percy and, yes, I am new here. Actually, could you help me find the head-"

"Wait! Stop! Hold!" ,Leara practically screamed. Other stopped and stared, a few snickered, and a blonde dude even face palms, "Have you met anyone else yet? Like, theoretically a brunette, don't get me wrong, dark brunette, not light. With, say, dark blue eyes?"

"Um, no, but I think shes that way if you're look-"

"Yes! I met the newbie before her!" _God, could this girl get any more annoying?_

"Okay, that's really great, but could you please tell me what's going on? I heard a scream and came running, but now I can't find the girl and-"

Leara looked pleased, despite my confusion and worry.

"That's fine, after all this happens all the time. Don't sweat it."

_How can I "not sweat it"? The guy was a total creep!_

"After all now's the fun part."

"Oh, and what's that?", I ask worried about her translation of "fun".

"I, Leara Vivian Eatern, am going to formally introduce you to Half-Blood High!"

_Ugh-oh._

**Ta-da! Finally, another chapter done! **

**I know I promised to make it longer and I swear I really did try! xD**

**Also, the black haired boy that knocked Percy down belongs to the awesome Emmarie96! Check out her amazing PJatO stories! :D **

**Thank you for taking the time to read! If you have any ideas for this or any of my other stories please PM me or place it in your review! Thanks again! :D**


End file.
